


You and Her

by mols



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Jinx perspective, Other, POV Second Person, Pre-Femslash, pinning maybe, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jinx thinks about Caitlyn and what seems that Caitlyn thinks about Jinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Her

You liked how it felt, to be chased by her. When you could hear or imagine the sound of her voice as she shout at her colleagues, other cops. That she wanted you and she wanted you for now. And it always made you keep going, even though sometimes you just felt bored of your current situation. But you still felt like being followed by her, for knowing that she cared, although it wasn’t like she loved you or anything alike. 

With time, though, things changed and she changed and her goals as well. She stopped looking for you, for the things you did she didn’t care anymore. And it felt like you should stop too.


End file.
